1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for coordinating task relationships and, more particularly, pertains to a task-based classification and analysis system for building and maintaining relationships between hierarchical task lists and for generating task-based budgets and variance reports. The task-based classification and analysis system employs historical cost information to adjust future budgets and charges in consideration of selected factors such as perceived benefit and value of the services, thereby allowing businesses to more effectively exploit the skills and experiences of their employees. The task-based classification and analysis system additionally enables businesses to accommodate the particular accounting needs and preferences of valued clients by establishing and maintaining relationships between different sets of task lists preferred by the business and its clients, respectively.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,705 to Barr et al. discloses a computer system and method for work management. Staff Tables are used to maintain authority levels for access to certain functions such as billing, docketing, etc. The disclosed system also includes an Activity Log used to track billing. Accessed information such as a description of the work done and the time spent are then directly fed into an automatic billing function. Additionally, a Local Data function facilitates the customization of data recordation and output at a local level.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,447 to Leedom, Jr. discloses a high integrity computer implemented docketing system which detects improperly entered information. Information fields of the system may be changed to serve the needs of a particular user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,387 to Honma et al. discloses a cyclic maintenance work schedule table preparation system which includes a worker data memory for storing scheduled work information of individual workers.
Although a variety of docketing, time entry and billing software systems are known, the prior art is devoid of a system which establishes and maintains relationships between a plurality of hierarchical task lists and which utilizes historical cost information to generate task-based budgets and other information products.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a task-based classification and analysis system which generates task-based budgets for professional service providers.
Another object is to provide a system which generates task-based budgets for particular matters or projects.
Another object is to provide a system where information is collected, organized and retrieved within a task-based paradigm.
Another object is to provide a system which maintains and updates associations between elements of a master task list and elements of other task lists.
Another object is to provide a system which facilitates the creation of different task lists responsive to the particular needs of a client or clients.
Another object is to provide a system which associates elements of task lists with task codes.
Another object is to provide a system which establishes and maintains preestablished relationships between different sets of task codes.
Another object is to provide a system where the information comprising the task lists is hierarchically organized.
Another object is to provide a system which establishes and maintains relationships between a plurality of hierarchical task lists.
Another object is to provide a system which coordinates task relationships between a plurality of software modules, such as a billing software module and a time entry software module.
Another object is to provide a system which employs historical cost information for the purpose of adjusting charges for particular services in response to changes in actual costs, perceived value and other factors.